When Two Worlds Collide
by Hurricanes and Butterflies
Summary: What happens when Noodle of Gorillaz switched bodies with Bella of Twilight? Written by 3DLoves2D and proofread/published by Hurricanes and Butterflies. R&R please!


"WHAT THE--"

Noodle looked at her cell phone. Unknown caller. Oh well.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Bella Swan, who is this?"

"My name is Noodle. Bella, I think you have the wrong number, sorry."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Noodle. I promise you that this will never happen again. Thanks for answering though. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed the phone and gets out of bed, yawning.

"Well, I guess it's just one of those days."

After getting dressed and combing her hair, she silently walked to the kitchen and to get something to eat. That was when she saw 2D moving towards the kitchen, as well.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, 2D! How are you today?"

"Eh, could be better, Ah guess. You?"

"I'm okay. I got a weird phone call from a Bella Swan, you know her?"

"No. Prolly just a fan or somefink. Ah get 'em everyday."

"Um, 2D?"

"Yeah?"

"Those were from Damon, not a fan."

"Oh, so 'at's why 'e kept saying 'Where are ya? Get to teh studio.' Yeah. 'Ey, guess what!"

"What?"

"Ah finally figured out 'ow to text people."

"Wow, and tell me when ya learn to stop talking to the lamp, too, Dullard !"  
Noodle and 2D turned to see the owner of the voice walk up.

"Oh, 'Ello, Muds," 2D said.

"Wotevah," Murdoc grumbled as he walked past them.

"Well, anyways, Ah found out when Ah pressed  
teh talk button and it had text or ta--" 2D was interrupted as he tumbled down the stairs. Noodle rushed to squat beside him.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, but me neck 'urts and me leg 'urts."

"Well, I am going to get Russel just in case. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to get up."

Noodle sprinted to Russell's room and pounded at the door until she realized that he was not there. That's when she suddenly remembered that Murdoc was in the kitchen, and could possibly help the singer. She ran back downstairs to the kitchen to find the bassist eating a bowl of cereal.  
"MURDOC! 2D FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND I THINK HE BROKE HIS LEG!!!!"  
"So?"

"GO HELP HIM!"

"Uh, why?"

Noodle gave him the 'what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for?!' look

"NOW!"

"Fine, I'll help the idiot. But really why do--"

"I SAID MOVE! NOW MOVE!"

"Okay, I have said things before, but this is too dumb for Dullard to do."  
Murdoc grumbled, looking at 2D.

"2D, are you ok?" Noodle asked again, still worried.

"What the-- ya couldn't get Russell ?" the singer whimpered, glancing at Murdoc.  
"So, this adds to the list as 'too dumb for dullard'?" The bassist leered, receiving a glare from the Japanese Axe Princess.

"Ugh, just help him!!!"

"Uh, no! Noods, I'm okay!" 2D cried, trying to lift himself up with no avail.

Murdoc grabbed his Nike shoe and dragged him to the top of the stairs, the singer yelping with every step as he felt the stairs run under his back.  
"If you fall again, I'm dragging you by your blue freaking head!" Murdoc growled at the singer again, dropping him off at the top of the stairs, "And, Noodle, don't bother me while I'm eating." He stalked off to finish his meal.

"Don't worry about him 2D. Anyway, what happened now with a text thing you were saying?" Noodle tried to ask kindly, sitting down beside him as he sat up slowly.

"Oh, nevah mind. Ah jus' fergot what Ah wos gonna say."

Noodle helped him to his feet and watched him test out his leg. When he finished making sure he could walk, she decided to let him wander about Kong on his own. After all, she had never gotten to eat and was hungry. She made her way back to the kitchen, inspecting the cupboard to see if there was any of her cereal was left. Opening the box, she frowned. Of course Murdoc would eat it all. She turned to look in the fridge for any soda to see 2D sitting on the floor and staring at the wall.

"2D? What are you doing?" Noodle asked, giggling.  
"Muds said if Ah sit 'ere, a zombie would appear on teh wall."

"And you actually believed him?" The singer nodded, making sure not to remove his eyes from the 'zombie wall'. Noodle sighed, shaking her head warily and opened the fridge, deciding on some Pepsi and a half-eaten sandwich for breakfast.

"'Ave ya evah wondahed what it'd be like t' switch bodies wit someone else, Noods?" Noodle turned to look at him, chewing on her sandwich.

"Hmm?" 2D nodded his head, eyes still glued to the wall.

"'Cos Ah'd seen one of those movies the otha' day, an' Ah fink it'd be 'orrible t' be trapped in someone else's body. Don'tchu?" Noodle nodded,

"Hai, I don't think it would be much fun."

Gulping down the last bite and sip of her breakfast, she placed her dirty plates in the sink and said good luck to 2D and his 'zombie wall' to head up stairs to her room. She sat on her bed for a moment, trying to think of something to do. Russel was gone, Murdoc grouchy, and 2D was sitting around sitting at a wall. She frowned, then glanced at her laptop. _'Might as well try to get on the internet.'_ She grabbed it and plopped onto her bed, opening it and opening up the internet. Google popped up on the screen. _'What to search… I know!'_

Remembering her conversation with 2D, earlier, she typed in 'body switching'. A couple sites popped up, but the first one caught her attention.

"Huh? A fortune cookie game? Wonder what that means…"She clicked on it to reveal a fortune cookie with a box underneath saying to click it..

Meanwhile, in America…

Yawning after catching one of those 'mother and daughter switch places' movies, Bella Swan reached for her computer. "Wonder if there's anything more about it," she mumbled to herself, typing 'body switching' into Google. A couple sites popped up, but only one caught her attention. "Wow, a fortune cookie game?" She clicked the link, revealing a fortune cookie and a box underneath saying to click it.

The two both click the box at the exact same time. Both girls passed out.

"Noodle?" A voice asked from outside her door, "Noods? Are ya awake?" She could barely hear it over her faint snoring.

"NOODLE!?!?!?!" She fell off her bed with a loud thump, then quickly got to her feet.

"Who? So--"  
She looked around the room curiously. Had she been there when she'd fallen asleep? Suddenly, a blue haired man burst through the door, causing her to scream and jump.  
"AAAAHHH!!! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Ah'm 2D. Ya know? Teh bloke yo' friends with? Noodle, are ya okay?"

"Who?"

"Uh, what are you talk--"

"Who is Noodle?"

"Uh, yo' name is Noodle."  
"What?"

She and the strange blue-haired man who called himself 2D stared at each other for a moment. He seemed to be very confused by what she was saying. He raised his voice,

"UH, NOODLE YO' STARTIN' TO FREAK ME OUT!"

"SAME HERE. AND MY NAME ISN'T NOODLE! IT'S BELLA SWAN!"

"Sho'., an' my name is-"

"No, really. Who are you talking to?"

It took a while, but she finally managed to convince 2D that she wasn't Noodle. He didn't seem to really believe her, but she didn't see why he thought she was this Noodle person. They walked out of the room she had been sleeping in. And that was when her stomach grumbled.  
"Hey, uh, 2D right?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay. Hey, 2D, where can I get something to eat?"

"Uh, ya should know. Ya live 'ere."

"I know that, but where is, like, the kitchen, or a café, or somewhere I can eat? I'm starving!"  
"Ah can take ya t' teh kitchen."

He led her down the stairs, through a few corridors Bella was glad she didn't have to walk through, alone, and into a kitchen where a strange looking man with green-ish skin was sitting. Not a normal sight, where she came from.

"Well," she finally managed, "This is really getting weird."  
The man looked at her for a moment.

"What are you talking about, Noodle?"

"Bella, 'is is Murdoc. Murdoc, 'is is Bella."

'Murdoc' mumbled something under his breath, then glared at 2D.

"Dullard, 'at is not any Bella. 'Er name is Noodle. You and I both know that. I swear if you get any dumber, I will-"

But, Bella stopped him,  
"He is right."

"Bella are you awake yet? Edward is at the door."

"Who?"

"Bella, I know you can hear me!"

Noodle yawned, sitting up in bed. She glanced around for a moment. _'This isn't my room… What happened last night?'_

"BELLA!"  
Startled, she fell out of bed with a thump. Getting up quickly, she rushed out the door and down the stairs, into the living room of a strange house.

"Who is Bella?"

She asked, seeing a guy sitting on the couch with brown hair and eyes. He looked at her strangely, though maybe a little warily.

"Uh, are you kidding me? You're Bella!"

"Okay, but who are you?"

"Bella, did you hit your head again? I'm your dad, remember?"  
A lean, pale, amber-eyed boy stepped through the door, smiling at her. The man, her 'dad', rolled his eyes and lef the room, mumbling something about kids.

"Bella," the boy began, "Are you ready to go? Alice is really eager to go shopping with you again in Port Angela."  
"WHO, WHERE, AND WHAT?"

"Alice, my sister. And she wants to take you shopping in Port Angela, the only place you like to shop. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

The boy smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"EXCUSE ME! I don't even know you!"

Shocked, she tried to punch him in the stomach, but his chest was like a rock and it hurt her hand. She pulled it back, waving her bruised fingers about, trying to get feeling back in them.  
"Uh, don't you—You're in love with a guy named 2D? I thought we were dating!"  
Noodle blushed, embarrassed by what he'd managed to figure out.

"Yeah, but how did you--"

"Your name is Noodle?!"

Noodle stopped. How did this boy know who she was when she was in this strange place and no one seemed to recognize her.

"Yeah, but I--"  
"You're from Japan?"

Another mystery. Why was he asking her this?

"Uh, yeah. Why do--"

"What is the Gorillaz?"  
"They're my band."

"Your band?"

"Yeah."

He stopped, as if remembering something important.

"My name's Edward, by the way."

"Hi, Edward. I'd introduce myself, but you already seem to know me. How did you know who I am, or what I was thinking?"

Edward seemed to remember something very important, and gasped, then tried to calm himself down. He seemed to be trying to tell her something, then decided against it.

"Um, nothing. It's nothing. Noodle, do you know why you're here?"

"No."

He sighed. She did the same, then looked at him.

"Could you tell where I am, at least?"

"You're in Forks, Washington. I the United States of America."

Noodle's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! WHERE?! YOU MEAN—I'M NOT IN KONG STUDIOS?! I'M NOT EVEN IN ENGLAND?!"

Meanwhile, back at Kong:

"Noo—Bella! Where are ya?"

"Face it, Dullard. Ya lost 'er."

Murdoc and 2D were searching high and low, but this 'Bella' that looked like Noodle was no where to be found. 2D sniffled, looking at the bassist,

"But I--"

" Ya….Lost.... 'Er..... I mean it Dullard! Unless you can find 'er, she could be dead fo' all we know."

The bassist growled, shaking a fist at the singer.

"Who is dead?"

Bella walked up behind the strange looking man, Murdoc, with her hands behind her back. Remind her to never go wandering around _that_ place alone.

"Oh, there she is! See Muds?. Told ya Ah would find 'er!"

"Wotevah, Faceache."

2D sighed, glancing at Murdoc, then turning his attention to Bella,

"Le's just go watch the telly, all right?"  
Murdoc muttered something, then growled,

"You and.. 'Bella'," he said the name with a leer, "can wotch all ya want. I'm goin' away from you two loonies."

2D chuckled nervously, watching the bassist's receding form.

"We don't need 'im. Right Bella?"

He glanced at where the girl had once been standing to find her missing, and freaked out. Hadn't they just been looking for her?!

"Bella?! BELLA?!"  
"What?"

Bella had already plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, and was now watching the blue-haired man from over the couch. He sat next to her, embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"Oh, uh, nevah mind."

Bella turned on the channel to see a cereal commercial.

"**Chaos Crunch! They're super chaotic!" **

"Nah."

"Tonight's report on channel--"

"Nah."  
**"Look at all this money! You want to be rich like me? Too bad! I richer than  
you! I Japanese! Hahaha ha hahaha! You too poor to afford to swim in my  
cement below ground pool hahaha--"**

"Nah."

"**Want free cheat codes? ! We know the secret to even pong games--" **

"Nah, too bor--"

"'**Ey! Oh no! Now Ah'll nevah know 'ow t' beat pong!"**

Bella looked at him strangely. Pong? Was he _that _into it? He looked back at her, flushing.

"Wot?"  
Bella shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing."

She watched some sort of commercial play for a moment, then looked back at 2D.

"Hey, didn't you say there was another person living here?"

2D nodded, picking up the remote and absent-mindedly flipping from channel to channel.

"Yeah, but Russ is gone. 'E's visitn' 'is folks in New York fo' the week. "

The Next Day,

"Hey, Noodle?"

Noodle looked up from the laptop she had found in the room.

"Hey, Edward! I'll be down in a minute, 'kay?"  
She opened the internet, typing in Google, then typing in her original search.

'_Body Switching.'_

The link for the fortune cookie game popped up and she clicked on it.

Meanwhile, in Kong….  
Bella sat on 'her' bed in the room that she was told was 'hers', bored out of her mind. She glanced around the room, looking for something to do when her eyes lit upon a laptop.

'_Maybe I can get the Internet, here,' _She thought to herself, grabbing it and opening it up. Accessing the internet, she opened up Google, then typed in her original search.

'_Body Switching.'_

The link for the fortune cookie game popped up and she clicked it.


End file.
